Une lumière dans le noir
by lele-35
Summary: Harry est jeté dans un cachot sombre, où il rencontre une fille, elle aussi enfermée. Pourra-t-elle lui redonner espoir?
1. Chapter 1

Un mangemort me jeta dans un cachot. Je me retrouvai à plat ventre. Je n'eus pas la force de relever la tête à cause des doloris. Mais de toute façon, que pouvais-je donc bien voir? L'obscurité? Une araignée? La belle affaire.

Je sentais simplement que ça avait l'air humide. Froid. Sinistre.

Soudain, je sentis que l'on me retourna sur le dos. Je ne protestai même pas. Ce devait sans doute être un mangemort n'ayant pas fini de « s'entraîner » aux doloris.

Mais je parvins à distinguer une silhouette fine dans le noir, et je devinai que ce n'était pas un mangemort.

- Reste allongé, et ne ferme pas les yeux d'accord? m'intima une voix douce

Cette voix... c'était en quelque sorte rassurant de l'entendre. Car je n'avais fait qu'entendre des « Endoloris » dit d'un ton féroce, ou des rires froids comme de la glace.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose à mes lèvres. Je les entrouvris par réflexe, et quelque chose de doux, liquide passa dans ma gorge. De l'eau. Je parvins à dire:

- Mer... merci.

- De rien. répondit-elle, je m'appelle Anna.

- Harry. répondis-je, de.. depuis com...bien de temps tu...? articulai-je péniblement

Elle comprit ce que je voulus dire:

- Je ne sais pas... deux mois peut-être? C'est plutôt dur de compter ici. Je sais que je suis torturée une fois par jour, parfois deux c'est tout. Mais au moins maintenant, je ne suis plus seule. soupira-t-elle

- Dé.. désolé de te contredire... mais bientôt je serai... mort. fis-je

- Dis pas de bêtises. Tu ne mourras pas, ils y veilleront. Ils voudront te torturer c'est tout. Mais tu vivras. murmura-t-elle

Je ne cherchai pas à la contredire, ne voulant pas lui gâcher le moral, bien qu'il devait déjà l'être si elle était enfermée ici depuis deux mois! Elle semblait lasse, au ton de sa voix.

- Comment tu es? On ne peut pas se voir alors... fit-elle soudain

- Brun... yeux verts... marmonnai-je, passant sous silence ma cicatrice, ne voulant pas qu'elle sache qui je suis

- Tu pouvais pas faire plus court comme description! rigola-t-elle doucement, moi je suis blonde, j'ai les cheveux qui tombent un peu en dessous de mes épaules, lisses. J'ai les yeux entre le gris et le vert. J'ai 17 ans.

- Pareil. marmonnai-je, et mes yeux sont verts émeraudes, cheveux en bataille.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle me sourit, satisfaite de mon effort, mais sans doute, me faisais-je des idées.

- Pourquoi... t'es ic... i? dis-je

- J'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ils me gardent en vie pour jouer c'est tout. Et toi? Pourquoi t'es là?

Je réfléchis et lui répondis:

- Me suis battu contre eux et j'ai.. perdu.

- Oh. Pour te battre contre eux tu dois vraiment être courageux. Si tu as été à Poudlard, je paris que tu as été à Gryffondor.

- O..ui. Et toi?

- Moi je ne viens pas d'ici. Je suis australienne et j'étais venue passer mes vacances chez mon oncle. Je viens de l'école de Sydney.

Il y eut un petit silence, et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant un peu de lumière. Un mangemort prit violemment Anna, qui ne se débattait pas, comme si elle était habituée. Je parvins à apercevoir un peu de ses cheveux blonds, mais la porte se referma sur elle.

Après un long moment, je parvins à me remettre assis, et la mystérieuse fille réapparut. Elle toussait beaucoup, et je commençais à craindre qu'elle ne crache du sang. Je tâtonnais l'endroit, espérant trouver de l'eau, mais elle mit la main dessus avant moi et but un peu du précieux liquide. Elle connaissait l'endroit.

- T'en.. t'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude. dit-elle enfin

- Personne n'a l'habitude des doloris. répliquais-je doucement

Elle ne répondit pas. Je continuai mon monologue:

- Je te promets que je te ferai sortir d'ici. Même si je dois y rester. Je te le promets.

Un moment passa, et elle me répondit enfin:

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Tu ne me connais même pas.

- Tu m'as bien donné un peu de ton eau, et tu ne me connais pas non plus. souris-je

- Tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant Harry.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel je supposai qu'elle dormait, car j'entendais sa respiration régulière, bien qu'un peu sifflante. Je décidai de faire de même.

Le lendemain, ou de moins je le pensai, Anna me réveilla.

- Eh Harry! J'entends du bruit, réveille-toi!

Je me redressai et lui demandai:

- De quoi?

- J'entends du bruit. C'est bizarre, je pensais qu'ils viendraient un peu plus tard. Tu sais pourquoi il y a de l'agitation?

- Non. répondis-je, bien que j'avais peut-être une idée.

Soudain, notre porte s'ouvrit, révélant Lucius Malfoy. Il me prit brutalement, ignorant les petits cris d'Anna. Malfoy m'emmena jusqu'à une petite pièce, humide, mais où il y avait de la lumière. Je vis, juste devant moi, Voldemort. Celui-ci semblait satisfait.

- Harry! Quelle plaisir de te revoir!

- Plaisir non-partagé. marmonnai-je entre mes dents

- Pardon? Qu'as-tu dis?

Je ne lui répondis pas, voulant lui montrer que je ne le respectais pas, et comme je m'y attendis, un doloris arriva très vite. Je souffris, avec l'impression que des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans chaque centimètres carrés de ma peau. Lorsque ça s'arrêta enfin, il m'ordonna:

- Réponds-moi. Qu'as-tu dis?

Je ne répondais toujours pas, et un doloris vint me punir.

- Harry, avant de te tuer, je vais devoir t'enseigner les bonnes manières je crois. Et la politesse serait de répondre lorsqu'on te demande quelque chose.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas vous qui allez m'apprendre la politesse! crachai-je

Il sourit, et je me pris un autre doloris.

- Mauvaise réponse Harry. Alors je le répète une dernière fois: qu'as-tu dit?

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant que ça? C'est sans importance! répliquai-je

- Mais si tu n'es pas capable de répondre à une simple question comme celle-ci, alors je me dois de te corriger. fit-il, amusé, et je crois savoir que tu as une camarade de cellule? Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Plaisir-non-partagé! répondis-je alors rapidement, de peur qu'il fasse quelque chose à Anna

- Malheureusement, tu as répondu un peu trop tard. Endoloris!

Je restai une heure avec Voldemort, et il me posa toutes sortes de questions, me lançant des doloris toutes les cinq minutes. Enfin, on me ramena dans ma cellule. Pourquoi Voldemort ne m'avait-il pas tué tout de suite? Sans doute pour m'humilier encore plus.

Je ne pus rester debout et comme la veille, j'arrivai à plat-ventre complètement épuisé.

- Harry? Harry? fit une voix affolée

Je sentis de nouveau un doux liquide coulé dans ma gorge,de l'eau.

- Harry que s'est-il passé? Même hier tu étais en meilleur état!

- Doloris... très... forts. articulai-je

- Qui te les a lancé? Qui? J'ai eu droit à tous les mangemorts, et ils n'ont pas l'air de lancer les doloris aussi forts que celui qui t'a fait ça! s'écria-t-elle

Je ne cherchai même pas à lui mentir et lui répondis avant de m'évanouir:

- Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier! Au faite je suppose que vous avez vu le dernier Harry Potter au cinéma? Moi je l'ai vu il y a environ 2 semaines et c'est WAHOU! Vraiment, c'est génial!

Lorsque je me réveillai, je constatai qu'Anna n'était plus là. Je compris alors qu'ils l'avaient amenés pour une nouvelle séance de torture. Elle revint bientôt, et tomba à genoux dans la cellule. Elle but un peu de son eau, et, intrigué, lui demandai:

- D'où vient ton eau?

Je vis sa silhouette sursauter, et devinai qu'elle était surprise.

- Harry?

- Oui c'est bien moi. ironisai-je

- Tu es enfin réveillé! J'ai eu peur! Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, ils me donnent de l'eau tous les trois jours je crois. Et j'ai fais de l'économie d'eau. Même si elle date, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Et si je ne m'abuse, c'est aujourd'hui, qu'on va recevoir du pain et de l'eau.

Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais faim. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte jusque ici, la douleur surpassant la faim.

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que c'était Tu-Sais-Qui qui t'avait lancé le doloris. C'est... c'est vrai? demanda-t-elle

- Oui.

- Et... pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre? Je veux dire... même moi je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Oui mais toi tu n'as rien fait pour être ici, moi je me suis battu.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux vieux morceaux de pains avec de l'eau arrivèrent. Anna prit le pain, et grignota quelques petites bouchées. Je décidai de faire comme elle, et découvris que le pain était infect. Je toussai légèrement, et Anna rigola doucement.

- Ici ce n'est pas vraiment 3 étoiles! Mais tu t'habitueras. Par contre, je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état je suis, je ne me suis pas vue depuis que je suis enfermée ici!

- Ah? Tu te verras dès qu'on sortira d'ici ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si on sort d'ici. rectifia-t-elle d'un ton amer

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier Anna?

- Que tu allais me faire sortir d'ici. Moi je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de la difficulté de ton projet.

- Peut-être, mais je te l'ai promis. Tu sortiras d'ici. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. assurai-je

Elle ne répondit pas, pensant sans doute que je rêvais un peu trop. Mais elle dit soudain:

- Raconte-moi ta vie. Tes amis, ta famille.. tout.

- D'accord, mais alors après ce sera ton tour. l'avertis-je

- Pas de problèmes!

- Bon..; pour commencer, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 1 an et quelques. Alors j'ai été placé chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ils n'aiment pas du tout la magie et du coup, m'ont détesté et m'ont caché que j'étais un sorcier. Je l'ai su à mes onze ans.

- Houla, c'est fou ce qu'ils ont l'air sympathiques sans vouloir te vexer! s'exclama Anna

- Je sais. sourit Harry, et donc je me suis fais un ami dans le train allant à Poudelard. Ron. Je suis allé à Gryffondor rejoindre Ron, et c'était mon premier ami, tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment j'étais heureux! Mais une certaine Hermione n'arrêtait pas de fourrer son nez dans nos affaires. Au résultat, Ron la détestait, ou en tout cas ne l'aimait pas trop.

- Tu m'étonnes! Je détesterais que quelqu'un se mêle de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas!

- Oui, mais un jour, à Halloween, un Troll se baladait dans l'école. Et Hermione était allée dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer car Ron avait fait une bourde, tu vois, Hermione est plutôt du genre je-sais-tout...

- Mais ma parole elle doit être insupportable! s'exclama Anna

- Attends, ce n'est pas fini. Mais comme elle était dans les toilettes des filles, elle ne savait pas qu'un troll était dans le château. Ron et moi avons décidé d'aller la chercher, mais le troll était déjà arrivé dans les toilettes des filles! Nous y sommes entrés, et avons essayé de distraire le troll pour qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à elle.

- Vous êtes fou. observa-t-elle, bon, devant les toilettes, je comprends encore, vous n'aviez pas le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un, mais au lieu d'aller la prévenir vous-même, vous auriez dû avertir un professeur!

- Sur le moment, c'était la meilleure idée qu'on ait eu. se justifia Harry, on n'était qu'en première année! Donc je disais on y est entrés. Mais nous avions eu un cours de sortilèges il n'y avait pas longtemps sur le sort Wingardium Leviosa. Ron n'y arrivait pas et Hermione lui avait montré. C'est ça qui a déclenché la dispute. Et Ron dans les toilettes a réussi a jeter ce sort sur la massue de troll qui l'a donc assommé.

- Bas dis-donc! En UN sort le troll a été vaincu? La vache! s'exclama-t-elle

- Les professeurs sont arrivés, et nous ont donnés des points mais Hermione avait menti aux professeurs pour nous protéger. Venant d'elle, c'était un miracle! Et suite à cet accident, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis! Même si Ron et Hermione se disputent souvent. grimaçai-je

- Je suppose qu'elle est aussi devenue de moins en moins insupportable?

- Oui. Mais elle est quand même accro aux études. souris-je

- Et tu étais bon élève?

- J'avais un niveau normal. répondit Harry, bon à ton tour maintenant!

- D'accord. Alors j'ai toujours su que j'étais une sorcière, puisque je suis sang-mêlée. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit la vérité. Je suis entrée à mon école quand j'avais onze ans. J'ai 3 amis: Jennifer, Tyler et Matt. On était le quatuor d'or! rigola-t-elle, ma première année n'a rien d'exceptionnelle, je vais passer directement à ma cinquième année. En Angleterre, Harry Potter disait que Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu. Mais personne ne le croyait. Moi je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Je ne me suis jamais trop renseignée sur ce Harry Potter. Ni sur la coupe de feu.

- Eh bien nous, crois-moi on en a entendu parler. murmurai-je

- Je sais, vu que Potter était dans ton école. Mais nous, on étais loin de vous, je savais très bien que je ne devais pas croire la presse. Mais d'un autre côté ça me semblait absurde qu'Il soit revenu. Je veux dire... 13 ans ont passé, et hop! D'un coup il se pointe à nouveau! Quoiqu'il en soit, une professeur assez spéciale est venue ici. Elle ne nous enseignait rien à cause du nouveau programme.

- Vous aviez aussi un changement de programme scolaire? m'étonnai-je

- Oui. Et elle nous enseignait rien de rien. Il paraîtrait qu'elle est cousine avec votre ancienne prof Ombrage. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais d'après ce que je savais sur cette Ombrage, notre prof tentait de l'imiter. Mais j'ai entendu dire que la vôtre donnait des retenues avec un plume illégale. Nous, elle nous a jamais fait ce coup-là. J'ai déjà été en retenue avec elle, elle nous donnait simplement quelque chose à nettoyer.

- Moi j'ai eu droit à des retenues avec Ombrage et cette foutue plume existe bien je peux te l'assurer!

- Tu as utilisé cette plume? s'étonna-t-elle, c'est pas de chance.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, rigolai-je, mais il n'empêche qu'au final, Potter avait raison.

- Oui. Et je pense qu'il en a bavé pendant sa 5e année. Retenues à volonté avec Ombrage, disputes avec des amis à cause de la presse qui croyait qu'il était fou, et à la fin, il aura fallu qu'il perde son parrain pour qu'on le croie. Le pauvre. compatit Anna, mais tu dois le connaître s'il est dans la même maison que toi. En plus vous avez le même prénom!

- Je le connais vaguement...

- Même après que la vérité ait éclaté au grand jour, je ne me suis jamais renseignée sur lui, je ne sais pas qui sont ses amis... rien de rien sauf l'histoire générale. Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait qu'on lise sa vie privée de toute façon... mais puisque c'est soi-disant, « l'élu », tu pourrais m'en raconter plus sur notre potentiel futur sauveur? On a rien de spécial à faire alors...

- Oh.. eh bien... je ne le connais pas assez bien pour ça et...

- Oh tu dois bien en connaître un peu sur lui quand même! Tu dois avoir lu les journaux par exemple. Au faite, tu le croyais toi quand il affirmait que Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu?

- Oui. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment Cédric aurait pu mourir sinon. déclarai-je d'un ton sec

- Bin... le Tournois des Trois Sorciers c'est quand même dangereux... les accidents arrivent...

- Je n'ai rien à dire sur Harry Potter désolé pour toi. dis-je

- Ne le prends pas mal! s'exclama-t-elle, je voulais juste trouver un sujet de conversation...

- Super on fait la causette dans un cachot de Voldemort! C'est vrai que c'est l'endroit idéal pour ça! Pourquoi on ne commanderait pas un thé et des petits gâteaux aussi? ironisai-je

- Tu sais quoi? C'est d'accord, on va se taire. Tu n'as qu'à ruminer tes pensées sombres et déprimer dans ton coin! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton froid

Avant que je ne pus répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un me força à me lever pour m'emmener me refaire torturer. Le mangemort m'emmena dans la même pièce que la dernière fois, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas Voldemort qui m'y attendait mais Bellatrix Lestrange, qui abordait un air ravi.

- Bonjour Potter! Je suis certaine que tu t'ennuies dans ta cellule n'est-ce pas?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de la regarder le plus férocement possible. Mais apparemment, je ne dus pas lui faire tellement peur car elle éclata de rire.

- Nous allons nous amuser un peu. Je vais te poser des questions. Si tu réponds faux, je te laisse deviner ce qui t'attend. Si tu réponds vrai, nous continuerons les questions.

Elle me jaugea d'un air sadique, et commença son « jeu »:

- Une question facile pour commencer: Les Sang-de-Bourbe, valent-ils mieux que les Sang-Pur?

- Par Sang-Pur vous voulez dire vous? Si je fais une comparaison, Hermione vaut 10 000 fois mieux que vous.

- Mauvaise réponse Potter. claironna-t-elle, ENDOLORIS!

;!;!;!;!;;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!

Je pense que je revins au cachot dans un piteux état pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais répondu « faux » à toutes ses questions débiles. En faite, je crois que j'ai même perdu connaissance, car je ne me souvenais même pas comment j'étais arrivée de nouveau dans cet endroit sinistre et noir. Je parvins à articuler:

- Anna?

J'entendis quelqu'un s'agitant soudain.

- Harry? Tu vas bien?

- Je me porte comme un charme. grommelai-je

- Bouge pas. Tu veux du pain?

- Non c'est bon.

Elle me donna de l'eau comme les autres jours et après un bref silence, nous nous dîmes en même temps:

- Excuse-moi.

Je souris, amusé, et Anna poursuivit:

- J'ai eu si peur quand tu es revenu! Je crois que tu avais plein de sang sur toi, j'ai dû sacrifier un peu d'eau pour tenter de t'en débarrasser d'ailleurs.

- Et toi? On t'a emmené te faire torturer?

- Une minute après toi, on est venu pour moi, Malefoy m'a torturé mais ça va.

- Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici! Mais comment?

Anna ne me répondit pas, et nous restâmes longtemps à essayer de chercher une solution.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Bonjour tout le monde! I am so sorry de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt... mais voilà la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Cela faisait quelques jours que j'étais emprisonné ici, et, malgré la présence rassurante d'Anna, je m'ennuyais ferme. Je me doute bien que dans les cachots de Voldemort, torturé pour être tué bientôt, on n'est pas vraiment censé se dire ça, mais tout de même!

Mes journées se résumaient à être toujours dans l'obscurité, à discuter un peu avec Anna, pour ensuite être torturé et retrouver de ce fait un tout de petit peu de lumière, puis être remis dans la cellule, se reposer un peu et se creuser les méninges et essayer de trouver un plan pour sortir d'ici.

Cependant, je commençais à me demander pourquoi on ne m'avait toujours pas tué. C'est vrai quoi, je me serai attendu à ce que Voldemort veuille en finir le plus rapidement possible avec moi, pour être certain que je ne lui causerai plus de problèmes. Sans compter que les fois où c'était lui, qui me torturait, il était bizarre, toujours à me reprendre pour des choses. Par exemple, si je poussai un long soupire de fatigue, il me demandait pourquoi j'avais soupiré. Je ne lui répondais pas, et ça finissait toujours par la même chose: la torture. Ensuite, il commençait à me menacer de s'en prendre à Anna, et je cédais donc.

Anna, elle, me posait de plus en plus de questions sur moi, mais elles n'étaient pas bien gênantes. Au pire, je mentais un peu parfois ou déformait légèrement la réalité.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, interrompant mes pensées, et Anna tomba directement, épuisée. J'eus juste le temps de la rattraper, avant que la porte ne se ferme, emportant le peu de lumière révélé avec elle.

- Anna? murmurai-je, inquiet, Anna tu vas bien?

Je pris l'eau, sachant maintenant où elle était et lui en donnait. Ma compagne de cellule ne pipa mots, et cela m'inquiéta. Etait-elle évanouie? Elle me semblait plus mal en point que d'habitude. Au bout d'un long moment, elle prononça enfin une phrase:

- Tu.. Tu-Sais-Qui... il est venu.. assisté.. à a ma séance de torture...

Finalement, je crois que je préférai lorsqu'elle se taisait, car l'entendre dire ça me glaça le sang.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? m'exclamai-je

- Rien. Il s'est contenté de regarder, et dire aux mangemorts de me torturer plus fortement de temps en temps.

- Tu tiens le coup? m'inquiétai-je

- Evidemment. répliqua-t-elle, je ne suis pas en sucre!

- Anna... je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis, mais même quelqu'un qui n'est pas en sucre comme tu dis, aurait mal. Alors dis-moi où tu as mal. lui imposai-je fermement

Je l'entendis pousser un long soupire, et me dire:

- A la jambe. Bellatrix m'a fait une bonne entaille je crois.

Depuis quelque jours, les mangemorts nous avaient fournis des mouchoirs en papier. Certes, c'était loin d'être suffisant, mais c'était tout ce que nous avions. J'en pris un à l'aveuglette, et le tendit à Anna, qui appuya le mouchoir sur la plaie, qui, je supposai, ne devait pas être très belle.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et me saisit par les épaules brutalement. Elle m'entraîna dans une pièce inconnue, pleine de lumière où je vis Voldemort. Je clignai des yeux face à toute cette luminosité.

- Bonjour Harry. lança-t-il

Je ne répondis pas, trop en colère de ce qu'il avait ordonné à ses mangemorts de faire contre Anna. Je le vis esquisser un sourire amusé, et un miroir apparut soudain devant moi. Voldemort se plaça juste derrière moi, et souriait à présent franchement.

- C'est fou combien tu as changé en à peine quelques jours! dit-il d'une voix mauvaise

C'était vrai. Mes lunettes avaient par miracle survécut, mais étaient en piteux état. Mon visage avait des traces de sang séché, et était très pâle, sans doute à cause du manque de lumière. Mes vêtements, eux, étaient déchirés par-ci, par-là, et je découvris que j'avais une longue entaille à ma cuisse droite.

Une table apparut soudain, pleine de nourriture. Je haussai un sourcil. A quoi jouait Voldemort? Il dut remarquer mon trouble, car il expliqua:

- Je pense que la fille avec toi, et toi-même voudraient un peu plus de nourriture, je me trompe?

- En échange de quoi? demandai-je, agacé qu'il n'aille pas au but

Voldemort eut un sourire cruel:

- Voyons Harry, suis-je le genre de personnes qui réclame quelque chose en échange? Je me suis dit que cela vous ferez plaisir.

Là, je dû avoir une tête ahurie, car il éclata de rire. Je commençais à penser que quelqu'un avait pris du polynectar, car la personne en face de moi ne pouvait pas être Voldemort. Ou bien si c'est vraiment lui, il a une idée derrière la tête. Il ne fait jamais rien s'il n'est pas sur d'avoir des intérêts.

- La nourriture est empoisonnée, c'est ça? interrogeai-je sérieusement, méfiant

- Pas du tout! Mais je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez de faim avant... quelque chose.

Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, et la table disparut. Puis un mangemort vint me chercher avant que je ne puisse demander de plus amples explications. Il me jeta littéralement dans la cellule.

J'entendis Anna s'approcher de moi:

- Harry... tu vas bien?

- Très bien, répondis-je, il ne m'a rien fait.

- Ah... ici j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, et j'ai tâtonné dans le noir... et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé!

- Une table avec de la nourriture.

- C'est une ta... comment tu le sais? me demanda-t-elle

- Voldemort me l'a dit. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas toucher à ça... dis-je

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas empoisonné. supposa-t-elle

- Je ne compte pas le tester pour le savoir. répliquai-je

- Eh bien moi si! J'ai trop faim pour me soucier de ça!

Sans crier gare, je l'entendis prendre quelque chose.

- C'est... du poulet! Harry, tu devrais en prendre, c'est délicieux! s'exclama-t-elle

- Anna! Tu ne comprends pas que s'il fait ça, c'est qu'il y a une raison? Il ne fait jamais quelque chose sans raison, ni par bonté d'âme... l'avertis-je

- Tu devrais être moins méfiant, tu sais. Je pense que ton amie – Hermione c'est ça?- déteint sur toi. Et s'il fait ça pour quelque chose, de toute manière, ça ne peut pas être pire! répliqua-t-elle

Pas être pire? J'étais sûr que ça pouvait l'être. Combien de fois me suis-je dit cela, et la seconde d'après, quelque chose de pire arrivait? Hermione se moque de moi quand je lui dit que c'est une véritable malédiction. Ron, lui, me regarde comme si j'étais cinglé.

- J'ai été dans une pièce pleine de lumière. dis-je soudain

Il y eut un silence, et Anna me demanda:

- Ah oui? Et... tu as beaucoup changé en quelques jours?

- Oui... l'état de mes vêtements est critique, mes lunettes sont entre la vie et la mort et...

- Attends.. tu veux dire que tu portes des lunettes? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Et comment se fait-il qu'elles aient survécu au doloris?

- Je ne sais pas...peut-être que j'ai lancé un sort pour qu'elles ne se cassent pas il y a longtemps... honnêtement je ne sais pas. Et je ne t'ai rien dit car je les avais oubliés. J'ai l'habitude de les porter, et je ne fais pas attention.

Il y eut un silence, et elle me demanda lentement:

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton nom de famille. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Granger. Harry Granger. répondis-je aussitôt

- Granger... c'est bizarre quand même... je crois qu'une fille du nom de Granger a voulu mettre le grappin sur le Survivant et Viktor Krum lors du Tournois des 3 sorciers. dit-elle soupçonneuse

- Heu... ça peut arriver tu sais, des gens qui ont le même nom. fis-je remarquer

- Oui... amis c'est assez bizarre qu'il y ait deux Granger à Gryffondor, et deux Harry avec des lunettes. Sans compter qu'il paraît que Potter a une fâcheuse habitude de toujours avoir des ennuis. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dis, il semble que tu en ai eu pleins... tu m'as dit que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait te tuer... tu es certain de t'appeler Harry Granger?

C'est bon. Elle sait qui je suis maintenant. Un mini détail peut dévoiler une grande révélation parfois. Comme des lunettes. Je soupirai:

- Bon... en réalité, je suis Harry Potter.

- Bon... l'Elu est avec moi, je suis sure d'être sauvée maintenant! ironisa-t-elle

- Hé! Je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être! répliquai-je

- Calme-toi, je blaguais. Je soupçonnais ça depuis un petit moment maintenant. Mais je n'en étais pas sure... sinon... je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus de plan pour sortir d'ici? Si tu en trouves un, je te tire mon chapeau! Cela fait plus longtemps que je suis ici, et je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver quelque chose!

Je ne répondis pas, habitué maintenant au manque d'enthousiasme d'Anna pour sortir d'ici. Cependant, moi aussi je commence à désespérer de sortir d'ici. A chaque fois que je sors, je regarde les alentours, mais rien ne permet de bien se repérer dans ce bâtiment... alors je me pose une seule question: comment va-t-on sortir d'ici? Et surtout, va-t-on y arriver?


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas revu Voldemort. Bizarre. Chaque jours, je réfléchissais au moyen de sortir d'ici. Anna, elle, a abandonné depuis longtemps, et il ne vaut mieux pas aborder le sujet avec elle, sinon elle s'énerve et me réplique que je me fais des faux espoirs. Il y a des moments, je suis d'accord avec elle. Mais si j'abandonne, alors comment pourrais-je tenir ma promesse de la faire sortir d'ici?

Le noir commençait aussi à être pesant. J'avais envi, j'avais _besoin _de lumière. Cependant, je suis plutôt mal placé pour me plaindre. J'ai eu droit à une pièce pleine de lumière il n'y a pas longtemps, tandis qu'Anna n'a pas revu la douce lumière du jour depuis des mois!

J'entendis un bruit sourd, et sursautai. Mais tout de suite Anna me rassura:

- C'est juste la coupe d'eau, je l'ai reposée un peu trop violemment, mais je crois que je n'en ai pas renversé.

- Oh. Je me demande quand est-ce que Voldemort va rentrer. Pas que je suis impatient de le revoir, mais ça m'inquiète tout ça...

- Tu te fais des idées! Il doit avoir mieux avoir que de s'occuper de gamins comme nous!

- Oui sauf que l'un des gamins en question est Harry Potter. répliquai-je

- Tout ne repose pas sur toi! s'exclama-t-elle

Je l'imaginai facilement lever les yeux au ciel, mais je rétorquai:

- Il me déteste, je l'ai juste un peu empêché de nuire pendant treize ans, l'ai battu plusieurs fois, et il y a une prophétie sur moi et lui qui dit que je dois le vaincre. Mais pourquoi donc voudrait-il me tuer voyons?

- Harry, il ne doit pas croire à cette prophétie! Les prophéties ne sont que des mensonges!

- Pourquoi aurait-il essayé de me tuer étant bébé alors?

- Je sais pas moi... tes parents l'avaient peut-être énervé et il voulait se venger en les faisant souffrir! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! s'emporta-t-elle

- IL y a d'autres manières de se venger, et il n'aurait pas proposé à ma mère de l'épargner s'il voulait vraiment se venger!

- Mais tu as dû te faire des allusions, c'est impossible que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé étant bébé! répliqua-t-elle

- Avec des détraqueurs, si. répondis-je, glacial

Elle ne répondit rien, et je devinai qu'elle s'installait dans un coin pour bouder. Je poussai un long soupire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous disputions sur le sujet. Anna était très sceptique concernant la prophétie. Elle ne voit pas pourquoi un gamin de son âge pourrait vaincre le plus grand seigneur des ténèbres du monde.

Je me souvins soudain de quelque chose, et lui en fit part immédiatement:

- Anna, quand un mangemort m'a emmené à la séance de torture habituelle, j'ai remarqué quelque chose! Il y a une fissure sur un des murs!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous aider, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec

- On peut s'en servir comme point de repère!

- Harry, tu n'es pas cette Je-Sais-Tout qui a toujours une idée pour tout, alors laisse tomber les plans.

- Ne parle pas d'Hermione comme ça. marmonnai-je

- Quoi? En disant cette Je-Sais-Tout? Excuse-moi, mais ça m'a l'air d'être ce qu'elle est. Et je n'aime pas les gens comme ça, qui aiment montrer qu'ils sont plus intelligents que les autres en cours, c'est insupportable.

- Hermione est Hermione en cours, on ne peut pas la changer. Mais en dehors des classes, elle cherche à nous aider, et fait même parfois nos devoirs, et...

- C'est pour ça que tu es ami avec elle? se moqua-t-elle, parce qu'elle fait vos devoirs?

Je tiquai à la remarque et rétorquai-je, venimeux:

- Je suis amie avec elle car elle est fantastique, et que je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi, comme moi pour elle si j'arrive à sortir de ce foutu cachot!

Il y eut un bref silence, brisée par Anna:

- Désolée. Je suis allée trop loin mais... j'en ai tellement marre d'être ici. Moi aussi je voudrais revoir mes amis...

Elle s'arrêta de parler, et me massai les tempes. Ici, on pouvait s'énerver très vite...

- Je crois qu'on est tous un peu sur les nerfs. déclarai-je

- Oui... parle de moi de tes amis! Pas Hermione, je connais déjà des anecdotes sur elle... mais tu ne m'as pas raconté grand-chose sur Ron, à part son manque de tact...

- Ron... c'est mon meilleur ami. On rigole beaucoup ensemble... mais quand la situation l'est, il peut être très sérieux aussi... on s'est déjà disputé en quatrième année à cause du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, mais on s'est réconcilié. Lui et Hermione se disputent souvent, mais sont toujours amis.

Je fis une pause et souris. Amis? Pas si sûr!

- Enfin amis... tu parles! Je suis certain qu'ils sont amoureux! Ils sont d'ailleurs les seuls à ne pas s'en rendre compte...

- Ah bon? Hermione et lui? Je ne les connais pas, mais bon, vu comment tu me l'as décris, ça fait bizarre de l'imaginer avec Hermione!

- Pour moi au contraire c'est plutôt normal... mais en même temps je les connais depuis ma première année alors...

- Et tu peux me dire quelles sont leur principales disputes? demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux

- Euh... Ron râle dès que Hermione parle de Viktor Krum, un des concurrents du Tournois, avec qui elle est allée au bal de Noël et Hermione faisait la tête à Ron quand il a commencé à sortir avec Lavande!

Elle rigola:

- J'en étais sûre! Leurs principales sont parce qu'ils sont jaloux!

Elle s'arrêta puis reprit d'un ton encore plus malicieux:

- Et toi? Tu as quelqu'un en vue?

Je rougis furieusement à sa question. Suis-je vraiment obligé d'être sincère? Sans doute pas, mais autant jouer le jeu:

- Oui... bon..; il y a peut-être quelqu'un... marmonnai-je, Ginny Weasley... la sœur de Ron.

- Ce serait cool si vous vous mariiez! Tu serais en quelque sorte devenu un vrai frère de Ron et Hermione si ces deux-là sortent enfin ensemble et se marient aussi! fit-elle rêveusement

- Euuh... le mariage n'est pas prévu là, on vient juste de sortir ensemble elle et moi! Et pour le moment c'est plutôt mal parti vu que je suis enfermé ici! grommelai-je

Sans prêter attention à ce que je venais de dire, Anna continua de me charrier tout le reste de la journée avec ça.

**NOTE:** Désolé de mettre si longtemps à publier encore et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!


End file.
